Marshmallowed Hot Tea
by LadyRegiBoom
Summary: Secret Santa to Ardelier :D I'm sorry to be late, I know I posted right on the dead-line. Cal pays Gillian a visit on Christmas Eve. Prompt: Hot Tea and Weather outside is frightful. Enjoy :


**This is a Secret Santa for Ardelier :) The prompts I'll be using are a combination of #1 Hot tea and #2 The weather outside is frightful. Song: Let It Snow by Frank Sinatra. Excuse my suckiness, I haven't written in a while, all errors are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

The doorbell rang. Gillian dropped her her kitchen mitten next and turned the stereo down. She opened the door.

"Oi! I almost freeze." Cal said as he stomped his foot on the carpet outside. He entered with some bags on hand.

"Hi there, love" He kissed Gill's cheek as he made his way around the house. Gillian smiled and followed. He was wearing the same suit he had worn that day for work, but he could noticed she had changed to some comfy grey sweat pants and a lovely pale pink tank top with a grey cardigan on top. Gillian Foster, the only woman that could make comfy clothes look stylish.

"What do I owe the honour of Cal Lightman's presence a day before Christmas?" He had walked into her living room, and placed the bags beneath the Christmas tree, it was a small one compared to the ones she had have over the years. Cal could remember that one of the trees had occupied half of the living room.

"I decided to bring your present." Gillian crossed her arms, staring down at him as he aproached her.

"With that weather outside?" She looked through her window, there was about 8 inches of snow and it was still falling. "And besides there's two bags." She pointed at the bags.

"Yeah, well Emily bought something for you too." He equaled Gill's action and glanced outside the window, he sighed. "The weather is fine. This is spring in London." Gillian raised and eyebrow skeptical.

"Alright, let's put it this way." He said as he cocked his head to the side. "It would be un-Chritmasy from me to give you the gifts after Christmas." Gillian stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, so Emily made you bring them to me." Gillian smiled.

"Hey, I can follow Christmas traditions too." Cal said, feigning offence. Gillian's smile just grew wider.

"I mean, it's not like I'm the Grinch." He offered, aiming for her to buy his good intentions.

"But close enough, Ebenezer." She chuckled. Cal stared at the sight of her smiling and his heart sank in his chest, she was such an adorable woman. Without warning he wrapped his arms around her. She reciprocated his hug.

She then buried his head on his neck, she could be there for hours. She liked hugs, and even more if they were in Christmas Eve, watching the snow through the window and with a very important man in her life, her best friend.

"Merry Christmas." She said, smiling on his neck.

"Merry-" Cal was interrupted by a loud whistle.

"That must be the kettle." Gillian broke the embrace and went to her kitchen. Cal stood there for a second as he cursed the kettle.

When he finally entered the kitchen he saw Gillian taking two cups from a cabinet, she carefully poured water in both of them. Then from a nearby cabinet she got out some metal box that contain some tea bags. The thing that made them special was that each tea bag had a Christmas origami attached at the end.

Gillian took both cups and set them at the table.

"You were preparing tea? I thought you were much of a hot chocolate person." Cal sat down an analized the paper-made tree.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the mood of hot chocolate today." Her eyes were looking down as she sipped her tea silenlty, Cal observed here for a few more seconds and saw the slightest hint of sadness.

"Is everything ok?" He said, concerned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gillian replied shrugging with both shoulders and putting a mask smile on her lips.

"Gillian Foster doesn't want hot chocolate in the perfect day for hot chocolate." She didn't reply, she continued sipping on her hot drink. "What's wrong, love?"

"It's just the Holiday season...it has become quite despicable." She brought her gaze down, setting the cup on the table.

"And why would Mrs. Clauss say that?" He managed to get half a smirk from her. She hesitated before answering honestly to him.

"Because there's no Mr. Clauss and there's no kids to give cookies or buy toys for."

"I could take that cookies." He offered. Gillian glared at him. "Ok, maybe Em." She smirked. He leaned closer to her.

"The thing is, love, you know you are not alone. I invited you last Christmas to have dinner with us, but you refused."

"With Zoe, there? It could get a little... uncomfortable." She stood up and placed her cup in the sink, not in the mood to drink more. Cal stood right after her.

"So, what about this year? I mean, there's no Zoe, Em's with her. Jut you, me and a big fat arse turkey." He took another sip while he eyed her. She put her back against the counter and looked seriously at Cal.

"I think it's too late to buy a turkey and cook it. Besides with the weather, I hardly think it's possible to get out there."

"Maybe we can get Chinese?" He waggled an eyebrow at her.

"Chinese on Christmas?" She smiled.

"Have a better idea?" Finishing his tea he put the cup in the sink.

"Well, I could cook." It was Cal turn to smile.

"So, is that a yes?"

"We'll see. I have to open my presents first." She winked at him and walked out from the kitchen, as always, he followed after.


End file.
